The man who can't be moved
by JanetStroke16
Summary: Porque si un día te levantas y te das cuenta de que me extrañas, Y tu corazón comienza a preguntarse en que parte de este planeta podría estar yo, Pensando que tal vez volverías aquí al lugar donde nos conocimos, Y entonces me verías esperando por ti en la esquina de la calle.


**Como muchos saben, una vez me denunciaron un songfic llamado Kissed you goodnight y lo removieron. Pero en vista de que nadie a dicho nada contra Austin, voy a publicar en FF esto que ya estaba en facebook.**

**y repito:**

**Si tu, la persona que hizo eso lee esto, pues... no se cual sea tu motivo, o si te dedicas a fastidiar a la gente, pero para todos, sepan que este y más songfics ya están publicados en la pagia de facebook Jathan + Seddie = Jeddie. Lejos de esta envidiosa persona**

**iCarly es de Dan Schneider**

**The man who can't be moved es de The Script**

**ALTAMENTE RECOMENDADO QUE ESCUCHEN LA CANCIÓN Y VEAN EL VIDEO ;) no se arrepentirán lo prometo.**

-Necesito hablar contigo –le dijo ella señalándole la banca que estaba en la esquina de la calle de los licuados locos. Él le sonrió mientras la seguía para sentarse. Tal vez ese _algún día_ del que habían hablado llegaba por fin. Tal vez ya estaban listos el uno para el otro. Así que Freddie tomó asiento y esperó a que ella dijera o hiciera algo, pero ella no se sentó. Lucia nerviosa, y mordía su labio inferior. –Ayer hable con Carly… -Comenzó. Freddie frunció el seño, ¿Qué tenía que ver Carly con todo esto? Claro, había notado a Carly rara, le pareció haberla visto llorar, pero ¿A qué venía todo eso? Ella no continuó.

-¿Qué pasa Sam? –Preguntó sintiendo los nervios hacer un nudo en la boca de su estomago.

-Mi papá quiere que vaya a terminar la escuela con Melanie –Él no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó paralizado. –No me ha dado a escoger, solo quiere que lo haga, dice que así subiré mis notas y lograré entrar a la universidad… dice que está cansado de la mediocridad en los Pucketts, que sus hijas no serán como todos… en fin… me voy mañana…

-¿Qué? ¿Mañana? Pero… -Dijo poniéndose de pie bruscamente -¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

-Hace poco más de una semana –Vio el dolor en el rostro de Freddie dibujarse inmediatamente y suspiró –Lo siento…

-Y decidiste decírmelo ahora… ¿Por qué no mañana desde tu nueva casa? –Le reprochó amargamente

-En serio lo siento Freddie… no sabía cómo decírselos, entiendo que estés molesto y Carly también…

-¿Molesto? –Le interrumpió -¿Molesto? Sam… ¿Te das cuenta? Te vas a ir a nueva york, al otro lado del país por no sé cuánto tiempo… ¿Qué va a pasar con _nosotros, _Sam? –Preguntó tristemente.

-De eso quería hablarte, Freddie, obviamente vamos a estar muy lejos, por mucho tiempo… no quiero que sigas esperando por mí, por ese algún día, porque no estoy segura de si llegará o no… sé que puedes encontrar a alguien

-Pero dijimos que esperaríamos a que el otro estuviera listo… Estoy listo Sam –Dijo tomando su mano, Sam cerró los ojos. No lloraría frente a Freddie, ni frente a nadie.

-Esto va mas allá de nosotros Freddie –Le respondió retirando suavemente su mano. –No puedes esperar por mí para siempre

-Claro que si –Dijo él firmemente. –Aun te amo Sam. Mucho. Puedo esperar a que regreses

-Podrían ser años…

-Esperaré, años…

-Claro que no Freddie

-Claro que si, Sam. Lo hare. ¿Vez esta banca? –Sam asintió y Freddie miró su reloj. –Son las 6 de la tarde. Todos los días, a las 6 de la tarde vendré aquí, a esperar por ti

-Estás loco –Le interrumpió.

-Así, cuando regreses –Dijo como si no la hubiera escuchado. –Sabrás a donde ir, y me veras esperando por ti en la esquina de la calle…

Going back to the corner where I first saw you – Estoy regresando a la esquina donde te ví por primera vez

Gonna camp in my sleeping bag – Voy a acampar en mi bolsa de dormir

I'm not gonna move – No me voy a mover

Got some words on cardboard got your picture in my hand –Tengo unas palabras en un carton y tu foto en mi mano.

Saying if you see this girl can you tell her where I am? –Diciendo "Si vez a esta chica, ¿Puedes decirle donde estoy?"

Some try to hand me money they don't understand –Algunos trataron de darme dinero, ellos no lo entienden

I'm not... broke I'm just a broken hearted man –No estoy en bancarrota, solo esta roto mi Corazón

I know it makes no sense, but what else can I do –Se que no tiene sentido, pero ¿Qué mas puedo hacer?

How can I move on when I've been in love with you...? -¿Cómo puedo seguir adelante cuando he estado enamorado de ti?

Cuando Sam se fue, Freddie le dijo adiós desde los grandes cristales del aeropuerto, le mandó un último beso y no se movió hasta que desapareció tras las puertas del avión. En seguida sintió sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas y cuando dio la vuelta y vio a Carly echa un mar de llanto no pudo contenerse más.

El tiempo que ella estuviera lejos iba a ser un infierno, pero estaba más que decidido a cumplir su promesa. Inmediatamente había configurado su celular para que todos los días sonara a las 5:45 pm y pudiera encaminarse a la esquina de los licuados locos. Sam le había dicho loco, y que no lo haría. Luego él la besó y le juró por lo más sagrado, por la tumba de su padre que así lo haría.

-Vengan chicos, vamos a casa –Dijo Spencer también secando sus lagrimas. Luego se encaminaron al estacionamiento, dejado atrás a la mamá de Sam quien coqueteaba con un guardia de seguridad. -¿Quieren pasar a comer algo? –Carly asintió, Freddie estaba completamente hipnotizado por la lluvia del otro lado del empañado parabrisas. Levantó su dedo y escribió "Sam". Casi podía escuchar su voz diciéndole 'Cursi nerd' y sonrió. Luego, el vapor volvió a cubrir el nombre de ella.

-Spencer, ¿has visto a Freddie? –Le preguntó Carly a su hermano mayor entrando a la sala donde este trabajaba en alguna escultura. –La señora Benson dice que salió hace un buen rato, y que no le dijo nada, pensó que estaría aquí

-Pues aquí no ha venido –Contesto Spencer. –No le he visto en todo el día

-No me gusta verlo así Spencer, tengo que hacer algo para reanimarlo…

-A mi tampoco… ah, -Dijo suspirando. –Amor adolescente… es tan bello

-No cuando uno de los amantes se va al otro lado del país –Dijo Carly poniéndose el celular en el oído para hablar con Freddie. Después de un par de tonos él contestó. -¿Freddie? ¿Dónde estás? Tengo horas buscándote como loca…. Ok, ¿La esquina? ¿Y qué haces ahí? –Carly abrió los ojos como platos y miró a Spencer, él dejó inmediatamente lo que hacía para dirigirse a su lado. –Llego en cinco minutos….

-¿Qué pasa? –Dijo Spencer en cuanto su hermanita colgó

-Ha enloquecido Spencer, Freddie se volvió loco…

-¿Por qué?

-Está en la esquina de los licuados locos.

-¿Haciendo qué?

-Esperando a Sam…

Policeman says son you can't stay here –Un policia me dijo, hijo, no puedes quedarte aqui.

I said there's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year, -Le dije que hay alguien por quien estoy esperando, si es un dia, un mes, un año

Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows –Tengo que mantenerme firme incluso si llueve o nieva.

If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go. –Si ella cambia de opinion este es el primer lugar al que irá.

-Hey viejo, ¿Qué haces aquí? –Freddie levantó la mirada de su libro para ver a T-bo parado frente a él, con un palo lleno de albóndigas.

-Leyendo, esperando…

-¿Esperando a quien?

-A Sam…

-Pero… espera, ¿Qué no Sam se fue con su padre y su hermana a nueva york?

-Así es…

-Entonces no entiendo nada…

-Le prometí que esperaría por ella, hasta el día en que regrese…

-Tal vez fue una expresión Freddie, viejo no creo que ella se refiriera a esperarla sentado aquí… si mal no recuerdo, no regresará en mínimo un año…

-No T-bo, no es algo literal como dices, pero es una promesa y tiene un significado, voy a demostrarle a Sam que la quiero lo suficiente como para venir todos los días aquí…

-¡Todos los días! –Le interrumpió T-bo. –Viejo, no puedes estar en mi banca todos los días… es para los clientes…

-¿Qué? –Gritó Freddie poniéndose ansioso. –Espera, espera… en serio tengo que hacer esto T-Bo, si Sam se entera de que no he estado viniendo aquí, pensara que solo fueron palabras al aire, que no lo haré y que lo nuestro no significa nada para mí, no puedes echarme

-Entonces hablemos de negocios mi pequeño Fredward… -Dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de Freddie y sentándose. –Te dejare…humm… 'Acampar' en mi banca, si tu, me prometes ser un consumidor ejemplar de los licuados locos, es decir, para empezar, me compraras unas cuantas albóndigas, -Dijo balanceando su palo lleno de albóndigas. –un licuado… extra grande.

-Pero T-bo…

-Velo de esta manera Freddie –Le interrumpió. –La gente va caminando por la calle y de pronto ¡Oh! Ven a un apuesto jovenzuelo estrella del internet comiendo y bebiendo mis productos, ¡Eso hará que ellos también quieran comer aquí! –Freddie lo consideró un momento. No había manera de que T-bo lo dejara estar ahí gratis.

-Está bien, pero, a cambio debes de darme la contraseña de tu internet –T-bo pareció considerarlo unos momentos.

-Bien, te la daré ¿Tenemos un trato?

-Tenemos un trato –Contestó Freddie estrechando la mano que T-bo le ofrecía. En ese momento Carly llegó corriendo, apenas respirando.

-¡Freddie! ¡Freddie! ¿Te has vuelto loco? –Dijo tomándolo por los hombros.

-¿Loco? Me siento como siempre Carly…

-Claro que no, ¿Por qué me dijiste que estabas esperando a Sam? ¡No puedes quedarte aquí hasta que regrese!

-Pero claro que puede –Intervino T-Bo. –Ahora deja que el chico cumpla su promesa de amor… Y de negocios… -Completó guiñándole un ojo a Freddie acercándole las albóndigas. –Son 2.45 por dos albóndigas. –Freddie sacó dinero de su billetera y se lo dio a T-bo –Excelente. En un minuto te enviare tu licuado ¿Algo para Carly?

-Sí, tráenos dos, los sabores de siempre –Dijo Freddie dándole más dinero.

-Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo Fredward –El sonriente T-bo le dio un papel con algo escrito a Freddie, le dio las albóndigas y luego se retiró.

-¿Qué fue eso? –Preguntó Carly.

-T-bo y yo hicimos un trato para que me dejara venir aquí todos los días a esperar a Sam…

-Freddie… ¿Seguro que no enloqueciste? –Freddie rio.

-Se lo prometí Carly…

-¿Qué le prometiste?

-Que vendría aquí, todos los días a las 6 de la tarde y la esperaría para que cuando regrese, sepa dónde encontrarme.

-Pero Freddie…

-Se que no tiene sentido, pero ¿Qué más puedo hacer? Es una promesa Carly y si no lo hago Sam va a pensar que no me importa y que me he dado por vencido, y en serio me importa… si llueve, si cae nieve, si hay un terremoto… -Carly suspiró, sabía que lo único que podía hacer ahora era apoyar a Freddie

-Y… ¿En serio vas hacerlo? Es decir… venir aquí todos los días, a la misma hora… hasta que ella regrese, Freddie, podrían ser…

-Años –Le interrumpió. –Lo sé, no me importa. ¿Cómo puedo seguir adelante cuando estoy tan enamorado de ella? Sé que no se va a ir pronto Carly, tal vez nunca…

-¿El amor? –Él asintió.

-Los dos estamos demasiado locos, y si, tal vez discutamos, pero somos los únicos capaces de poder lidiar con el otro, voy a esperar por ella –Terminó, levantando la mirada hacia su amiga para encontrarla con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, al borde del llanto. –Carly, ¿Estás bien?

-Oh Freddie, eso es tan dulce… -Dijo limpiando las lagrimas que se habían escapado y corrían por sus mejillas. –Es como un cuento de hadas –Freddie rio. En ese momento uno de los empleados de T-bo llegó con sus licuados. –Y… ¿Cuál fue el trato con T-Bo?

-Que consumiría sus productos mientras estaba aquí para promocionarlo

-Valla, ¿Hay algo además de vender en la mente de T-Bo?

-No lo creo. –Contestó Freddie y ambos rieron.

-¿Qué tiene escrito el papel?

-Oh, la contraseña del internet –Dijo desdoblando el papel.

-¿Cuál es? –Preguntó Carly al ver el seño de Freddie fruncirse.

-Licuados vendiéndose…

Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me –Porque si un día te levantas y te das cuenta de que me extrañas

And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I can be –Y tu corazón comienza a preguntarse en que parte de este planeta podría estar yo

Thinking maybe you'd come back here to the place that we'd meet –Pensando que tal vez volverías aquí al lugar donde nos conocimos

And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street –Y entonces me verías esperando por ti en la esquina de la calle

So I'm not moving –Asi que no me moveré

I'm not moving –No me moveré

Los primeros días en nueva York, fueron un completo desastre para Sam. En primer lugar el horario de la escuela era una pesadilla, tenía que levantarse más temprano que de costumbre también, debido a la diferencia de horas. Y además de eso estaba Melanie… su odiosa hermana… aun no sabía mucho como moverse por la ciudad así que tenía que ir a todos lados con su hermana, que saludaba a la mitad de la gente ahí y se detenía a contarle toda su vida a las personas que se sorprendían de ver a Sam.

Y como un bono extra para su miseria, su padre no era para nada como su madre. Samuel era un padre normal, que se preocupaba por ellas, así que en las noches ponía una hora fija para que todo mundo estuviera en la cama, y un montón de reglas más que a Sam le parecían ridículas.

Además su padre parecía no disfrutar de destruir cosas con un bate de baseball como su madre. Era un hombre aburrido y responsable. Justo como Melanie.

Era sumamente estresante.

Y como un bono sobre el bono estaba el hecho de que extrañaba tanto a Freddie y a Carly. No había tenido tiempo para platicar con Carly desde que había llegado y por fin esa noche podría video chatear con ella. La extrañaba tanto. También a Spencer ¡Demonios! Incluso extrañaba a Gibby.

Pero Freddie. A Freddie lo extrañaba de una manera especial y tan intensa que casi le era físicamente dolorosa. En las noches, se encerraba en su habitación lejos de Melanie y de su padre y leía las cartas y correos electrónicos que le había enviado Freddie cuando eran novios, e incluso algunos recientes preguntándole como estaba. Pero no tenía el valor para contestarle. No quería llorar.

Él no había mencionado nada acerca de su promesa. Tal vez la había olvidado, probablemente estaba muy ocupado como para ir todos los días a la banca a las 6 de la tarde. En sus correos solo era tan nerd y cursi como siempre.

Cuando la hora acordada llegó, encendió su computadora inmediatamente y se conecto. Encontrándose con que Carly ya estaba ahí e inmediatamente la llamó. Cuando la imagen de su mejor amiga saltó a la pantalla, su corazón dio un vuelco.

-¡Sam!

-¡Carls!

-¿Cómo has estado? –Sam suspiró

-Bueno… nada bien. La escuela es un horror, Melanie no me deja sola y mi papá es como un policía.

-Auch, lo siento Sam… ojala pudiera ayudarte

-Nah, está bien Carls, me estoy acostumbrando… ¿Qué tal las cosas por allá? –Carly también suspiro.

-Te extraño tanto Sam –Dijo con la voz entrecortada.

-Oh Carls, vamos, no llores, me harás llorar a mí también, y sabes cuánto odio llorar…

-Lo siento Sam, -Dijo limpiando sus lagrimas. –Es solo que todo se siente tan vacio y diferente sin ti.

-También me siento rara sin ti y tu escandaloso hermano…

_-¡Escuché eso! –_Gritó Spencer desde algún lugar en el que Sam no podía verlo. De pronto apareció en pantalla parado detrás de Carly. _–_¡Y no soy escandaloso! –Gritó como un niño haciendo un berrinche. Se dio cuenta de la manera en que Carly y Sam lo miraban. –Y no soy escandaloso –Susurró. –Te extraño Sam

-También te extraño Spence

-Bueno, las dejo platicar, tengo que ir con calceto. ¡Adiós Sam! ¡Cuídate!

-¡Bye Spence! ¡Suerte! –Carly miró a Sam sonriendo. Sam sabía que tenía que preguntarlo, no podía aguantar más. –Y… ¿Cómo está Freddie? –El gesto que se dibujó en el rostro de Carly la hizo sentirse nerviosa.

-Él, bueno… -Miró su reloj. –Tal vez ya esté de vuelta en su casa.

-¿Salió?

-Sale todos los días Sam, lo sabes –Sam abrió la boca pero era incapaz de decir algo. Su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápidamente.

-¿Lo ha estado haciendo?

-No hay un día en el que no esté ahí a las seis en punto y por lo menos tres horas. O hasta que los licuados locos cierren.

-Oh dios… creí que no lo haría…

-Se lo está tomando muy en serio. ¿Por qué no hablas con él? Dile que no es necesario, que solo espere por ti…

-No lo hará Carly, hizo una promesa. ¿Crees que la va a romper?

-Lo sé… ¿Qué haremos entonces?

-Tú, apoyarlo, darle ánimos, no lo sé. Y lo mejor que puedo hacer yo es terminar la estúpida preparatoria cuanto antes para poder regresar con él

-Awww Sam, ¡Sí quieres regresar con él!

-Guarda silencio Carls, sabes que no soy buena con los sentimientos…

-Pero en serio Sam, me alegra saber que el esfuerzo de Freddie es correspondido… T-bo lo obliga a comprarle diario sus productos para dejarlo estar ahí…

-T-bo… me las pagará cuando regrese…

-¿Vendrás en vacaciones?

-No lo creo… papá dice que Mel y yo iremos a un estúpido curso para subir calificaciones…

-Vaya, pues entonces seguiremos video chateando ¿cierto?

-Por supuesto Carls, todo el tiempo.

_-¡Sammy, cariño, es hora de cenar! _–Sam rodó los ojos.

-¡Ya voy papá! Arg… es tan… como Melanie, odio que me llame Sammy –Carly rio

-Lo siento Sam… tendrás que aguantarlo un poco más.

-Diablos… bueno Carls, tengo que ir o se enojará. Regresaré en un rato tal vez Freddie esté conectado.

-Oh, puedo decirle que se conecte si quieres

-No, quiero sorprenderlo. Nos vemos Carlangas

-Bien, te quiero Sam, adiós.

-También te quiero, adiós. –Y con eso la pantalla regresó a su foto de fondo, la cual contempló unos minutos. Era una foto que había tomado Gibby, donde se veían Freddie, Carly y ella misma, con el lago a sus espaldas. Uno de los brazos de Freddie estaba sobre sus hombros mientras el otro lo sostenía contra el pasto. Carly estaba a su otro lado con la cabeza recargada en el hombro de Sam. Sonrió y se puso de pie para ir a comer con Mel y su padre.

Si algo tenía que reconocerle a su hermana era cuán bien sabía cocinar.

_Valla Mel, parece que si sirves para algo de provecho._

Le había dicho, y eso era lo más cercano a un cumplido que Melanie obtendría de su hermana.

-¿Cómo está Carly? –Preguntó Mel una vez que todos se sentaron a la mesa.

-Bien, dice que todos están bien…

-Me alegra. Es una lástima que no vayamos a poder ir en vacaciones, pero estoy segura de que ese curso nos ayudara a subir de calificación

-No me importa… siempre y cuando pueda regresar a Seattle lo antes posible…

-Sammy, compórtate –Dijo su padre. Ella solo rodó los ojos y siguió comiendo.

-Hey Sam, ¿Qué pasó con Tom Hudson?

-¿Quién es Tom Hudson? –Preguntó su padre.

-Es uno de los jugadores del equipo de base ball de la escuela, escuché que invitaría a Sam a salir durante el almuerzo y ¡Oh Dios, es tan guapo! –Mel y su padre la miraron a la expectativa -¿Y bien Sam? ¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó ansiosa.

-Le dije que me dejara en paz, pero insistió y me hartó y tal vez aun este atado de la ropa interior a la portería de futbol. –Melanie y su padre abrieron los ojos sorprendidos

-¡Samantha Puckett! –Gritó su padre. -¿Qué hiciste qué?

-Lo que escuchaste papá…

-¡Pero Sam! ¡Todas las chicas de la escuela quisieran salir con él!

-Pues yo no soy todas las chicas de la escuela, tengo a alguien en Seattle esperando por mí y no voy a engañarlo

-¿Alguien en Seattle? –Preguntó su padre. -¿Quién?

-Freddie. –Dijo Sam simplemente. Melanie abrió los ojos, incrédula.

-¿Freddie? Pero… tú y él habían terminado

-¿Por qué te importa Melanie? –Dijo Sam, de pronto sintiendo una ola de celos. Sabía perfectamente que a Melanie siempre le había gustado Freddie.

-Pero… él… ¿Esperará por ti tanto tiempo? Es decir…

-Prometió que lo haría, y yo creo en el. Ahora si me disculpan, me largo de aquí –Dijo tomando su plato y dirigiéndose a su habitación. Escuchó a su padre gritarle pero lo ignoró completamente. Cerró la puerta con seguro y se sentó en la cama frente a su laptop con su plato de comida en las piernas. La encendió e inmediatamente buscó ese nombre en sus contactos. Casi suspiro de alivio cuando vio que estaba conectado. Apenas había presionado el botón de llamar cuando Freddie contestó y su rostro saltó a la pantalla.

-¡Sam! Sam, ¿Cómo estás? –Gritó él emocionado, acercándose más a la pantalla como si eso lo fuera a acercar a ella. –Que bien que te conectes

-Lo siento Freddie, no he tenido mucho tiempo. Aun me estoy acostumbrando al ritmo aquí.

-Debe ser pesado, lo imagino…

-Algo. ¿Cómo estás? –Preguntó no para sacar conversación, sino porque en serio quería saber.

-Bien, supongo. Te extraño…

-También te extraño nerd…

-¿En serio? –Preguntó el con una enorme sonrisa.

-Sí, pero no nos pongamos sentimentales. Carly me dijo, que has estado cumpliendo tu promesa.

-Claro, ¿En serio creías que no lo haría? –Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No, sabía que lo harías. Eres un hombre de palabra Freddie. –Él la miró. Al parecer la distancia física le daba valor para ser más sentimental. Ese era un lado de Sam Puckett que casi nadie conocía. Y él se sentía afortunado de conocerlo. –Estoy orgullosa de ti –Ambos se sonrieron, mirándose fijamente. No les hacían falta las palabras, y aun así, no era suficiente.

_-¡Sam, son casi las diez! A dormir… -_dijo su padre del otro lado de la puerta. Ella rodó los ojos. -_¡Sam! ¿Me escuchaste?_

-Te escuché Papá, por dios tranquilízate.

-_¡A la cama ya, Samantha!_

-Cielos, es mi padre y lo amo pero te juro que a veces quisiera… ¿De qué te ríes cara de torta?

-Nada, es solo… fue gracioso supongo

-Tienes suerte de que no te tenga al alcance o tu ropa interior ya estaría en tu cabeza y…

-_¡Samantha, sigo escuchando ruido!_

-¡Arg! ¡Por dios Samuel, respira, ya voy! –Freddie rió mas fuerte –¡No te rías ñoño!

-Lo siento cariño, lo siento…

-Tengo que irme antes de que tire la puerta.

-Si… -Dijo él, de pronto sintiéndose triste. –Suerte Sam, Sabes dónde encontrarme

-Lo sé nerd, lo sé. –Ella estaba por presionar el botón para desconectarse cuando lo escuchó…

-Te amo –Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con Freddie contemplándola como tonto.

-También te amo…

People talk about the guy –La gente habla del chico

Whose waiting on a girl –Que está esperando por una chica

There are no holes in his shoes –No hay hoyos en sus zapatos

But a big hole in his world –Pero si un gran hoyo en su mundo

La vida se había convertido en una rutina. El tiempo había pasado rápido, y aunque Marisa Benson había tratado de convencer a su hijo de no salir todas las tardes a la esquina de los licuados locos, no había nada que le quitara ni un poco de determinación a Freddie.

Eran pocas y contadas las veces que podía verse con Sam por el video chat, ya que ambos siempre tenían cosas que hacer, al parecer Sam en serio se estaba esforzando en la escuela y en llevar las cosas por la paz con su padre y con su hermana.

Algunas veces Carly le hacía compañía sentada a su lado en la banca. Otras veces Spencer o Gibby. Pero cuando estaba solo, era cuando en verdad pensaba y fantaseaba con el regreso de Sam. ¿Cómo sería? ¿Qué le diría? Miles de cosas se le pasaban por la mente. Pero estaba seguro de algo. La espera era tan dolorosa, cada día más y más. T-bo incluso le había dado una buena argumentación de porque Sam podría no regresar. Si es que entraba a una buena universidad en nueva york o encontraba un trabajo. Vería por su futuro y adiós Seattle y adiós Freddie.

Luego Carly había golpeado a T-bo.

Pero Freddie no podía sacarse la idea de la mente. ¿Y si ella no regresaba?

Había pasado ya un año. Un año completo sin ella. T-Bo había pintado la banca así que estaba sentado en el piso, con su perapad en las piernas, bebiendo su licuado diario.

Carly acababa de pasar a dejarle una chaqueta ya que estaba haciendo mucho frio por esas fechas. Se acercaba otra navidad sin Sam.

-Hey chico. ¿Qué hay de nuevo hoy? –Dijo T-bo sentándose a su lado.

-Nada, lo mismo de siempre…

-Ya veo… Un año ya, ¿cierto?

-Un año… -Repitió Freddie suspirando.

-No quiero ser grosero… pero ya ha sido mucho ¿No crees? Es decir… sabemos que Sam no llegará hoy, ni mañana, y tal vez tampoco pasado mañana… ¿Cuál es el punto de seguir viniendo?

-Ya lo hablamos T-bo es una cuestión…

-De una promesa –Le interrumpió –Lo dices siempre. Pero no has pensado, ¿Qué podrías haber hecho en este tiempo perdido? Es decir, aprender a tocar algún instrumento o hacer algún deporte…

-Se tocar el piano, practico esgrima y kick boxing…

-¡Pues otro! No lo sé, ¿Cuántas citas has tenido en este año?

-Estoy esperando por Sam T-bo, no puedo salir a una cita con alguien

-¿Y cómo sabes que Sam no ha salido con nadie? –Freddie se quedó pensativo por unos momentos.

-Ella no lo haría… sabe que estoy esperando por ella…

-Freddie amigo, no estoy diciendo que lo haya hecho, pero es posible. Solo pienso que estás perdiendo tu tiempo viniendo aquí todos los días. Es una causa inútil… piénsalo bien… vive la vida Freddie, no desperdicies tu juventud sentado en una vieja banca… -T-bo se puso de pie y entró a su negocio. Freddie suspiró y pasó una mano por su cabello. Había sido ya un año, un largo año. La gente hablaba de él, pensaban que se había vuelto loco, su propia madre quería llevarlo con un psiquiatra.

Pero es que sin Sam, sentía que había un vacio en su vida, en su mundo. Se sentía incompleto.

Aunque tal vez T-bo tenía razón. Tal vez era mucho tiempo para sostener una promesa.

Maybe I'll get famous as 'man who can't be moved', -Tal vez me haga famoso como 'el hombre que no puede ser movido'

And maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news, -Y tal vez no lo planees, pero me veras en las noticias

And you'll come running to the corner –Y vendrás corriendo a la esquina

Causes you'll know it's just for you –Porque sabras que es solo por ti

I'm the man who can't be moved –Soy el hombre que no puede ser movido

I'm the man who can't be moved –Soy el hombre que no puede ser movido.

Sam se encontraba en el apartamento de una de sus amigas. Estaban planeando una pijamada de celebración ya que habían terminado la preparatoria con buenas calificaciones y todas estaban esperando las cartas de aceptación o rechazo de diferentes universidades del país.

Sam podría haberse ido a Seattle desde hacía un par de semanas, pero ni siquiera ella había esperado sentir nostalgia al dejar a sus nuevas amistades. Así que cuando se había dado cuenta de que podía esperar un par de meses más antes de ir a hacer trámites para la universidad, había decidido aprovecharlos. Además la relación que ahora llevaba con su hermana, tal vez no fuera perfecta, pero era mucho mejor que antes.

-¡Vamos, prende la televisión de una buena vez! –Dijo Tina, una de sus compañeras de clase. –Me estoy aburriendo

-¡No! Tenemos que dejar todo planeado para ir de compras mañana –Contestó Lea, otra de sus recientes amigas, muy parecida a Melanie en cuanto a personalidad.

-¿Qué nos hace falta? Sam, ¿Tienes la lista? –Le preguntó Melanie.

-Aquí está. –Contestó dándosela. –No olviden el tocino…

-¡Solo prende la televisión! –Siguió llorando Tina.

-Yo la prendo –Dijo Sam tomando el control, también comenzaba a cansarle su plática de chicas, aunque de cierta manera le agradaba porque le recordaba a Carly. Cuando encendió la televisión, las noticias estaban al aire. De pronto algo captó su atención. El escenario de fondo le era sumamente familiar. Así que se acercó a la televisión para ver y escuchar mejor, alejándose de los parloteos de Lea y Melanie.

-¡Pon MTV! –Chilló Tina. Pero Sam apenas y la escuchó. Una reportera joven estaba hablando.

-_Esa es la situación aquí en Seattle Steve, al parecer, este chico ha llamado la atención de la comunidad debido a que por poco más de un año, ha estado viniendo a esta misma esquina, a esta misma banca, a esta misma hora, las 6:00 pm. Cuando le preguntamos el porqué dijo que estaba esperando a una chica. Varios vecinos aseguran que está loco, mientras que sus amigos y familiares insisten en que se trata de una promesa. Cualquiera que sea el caso este chico, ex productor técnico de un exitoso webshow, es un digno ejemplo de perseverancia y de lo fuerte que puede llegar a ser el amor…_

Sam estaba que no se lo creía. Y rápidamente la culpa la invadió, de una manera tan violenta que el nudo en su estomago casi la hace vomitar ahí mismo. Él seguía esperando por ella en la fría calle de los licuados locos, y ella estaba ahí perdiendo el tiempo con tontas cosas de chicas que ni siquiera eran de su estilo.

-¿Sam estas bien? –Dijo Melanie, obviamente consciente de que algo le pasaba a su hermana.

-¿Sam? –Escuchó la voz de Lea.

-Necesito hacer una llamada. –Contestó y salió corriendo escaleras arriba hacia el techo del edificio. Sacó su teléfono y marcó el número de Carly. La castaña contestó casi inmediatamente.

_-Sam, Sam ¿Cómo estás? _

-Carly, acabo de ver a Freddie en las noticias –Dijo jadeando pesadamente.

-Oh, así que si lo viste…

-Lo vi. Dime, ¿Es verdad? Todo lo que dijeron…

-Lo es Sam. Todos y cada uno de los días ha estado ahí, enfermo, sano, cansado, con mucha tarea, lloviendo, nevando… siempre Sam, cada día. Las personas dicen que está loco, T-bo le insiste en que no debería seguir perdiendo así su vida y Sam… -La voz de Carly se cortó, incluso ella sentía sus ojos comenzar a humedecerse. –Hablé con él hace un par de días… T-bo le ha hecho dudar de sus convicciones. Sabe que ya terminaste la escuela, todos lo sabemos ¿Por qué no has regresado? Incluso piensa que tal vez encontraste a alguien más… cada día que pasa, sale de su apartamento y puedo ver la convicción desaparecer de sus ojos Sam… está perdiendo la fe… se está dando por vencido…

-No… no Carls, no… -Murmuró Sam. –Dios, es mi culpa, debí haberme ido hace dos semanas, maldición… soy una persona terrible…

-Sam, no sé cuanto más planees estar en nueva york, y se supone que no te lo dijera, le prometí a Freddie que no te lo diría, pero cuando los reporteros lo acosaron hoy, fue la gota que derramó el vaso… lo que lo llevó al borde…

-¿De qué hablas Carly? –El pánico en la voz de Sam era casi tangible.

-Me dijo que mañana estaría ahí por última vez, a las 6 en punto y hasta las 9 de la noche…

-Dios… -Jadeó Sam. –Papá de ninguna manera accederá a comprarme un boleto de avión… ¡Maldición!

-¿Qué vas a hacer Sam?

-No lo sé aun Carly, pero me las ingeniaré, no le digas nada… Dios, soy una horrible persona… mira por todo lo que he hecho pasar a mi Freddie…

-Awww! –Chilló Carly tan fuerte que Sam tuvo que quitarse un momento el teléfono del oído. –Dijiste "mi Freddie" –Sam abrió los ojos y se quedó completamente tensa. Ni siquiera había sido consciente de lo que había dicho.

-Como sea Carly –dijo tratando de cambiar el tema. –No le digas nada –Repitió. –Ya veré como hacer para estar ahí mañana…

-Sam, ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-No se Carls, no lo sé… nos vemos –Dicho esto colgó y corrió escaleras abajo. Cuando entró echa un huracán al apartamento de Lea, las tres chicas saltaron de la sorpresa. -¡Melanie! Necesito que me hagas un favor, por lo que más quieras

-Seguro Sam… ¿Qué es? –Dijo Mel, sorprendida tanto de la repentina entrada de su hermana como del hecho de que estuviera pidiendo algo por favor, pero la desesperación en la voz de Sam la hizo reaccionar. -¿Pasa algo malo?

-Te explicaré después, necesito que me prestes las llaves de tu auto.

-Claro… ¿para qué lo quieres? –Sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y se las dio.

-Dile a papá que estaré bien, regreso en un par de días –Melanie abrió los ojos como platos.

-Pero… ¿A dónde vas?

-A Seattle.

Y dicho esto salió corriendo del lugar. Melanie no supo qué hacer o decir. Estaba tan en shock.

Sam corrió hacia el estacionamiento y entró en el Accord honda de su hermana. Era un auto excelente y veloz, la mejor inversión de los ahorros de Melanie. Si un auto podía llevarla al otro lado del país en tiempo record era ese.

En 5 minutos estaba en la casa de su padre, empacando en una pequeña maleta solo lo necesario, después regresaría por lo demás, mientras hacía cuentas mentalmente.

Por lo regular, en auto se hacían 47 horas casi 2 días en llegar a Seattle según Splash maps, claro, sin descansos ni paradas. Miró su reloj. Eran las 11 lo que quería decir que tenía más o menos 34 horas para llegar a Seattle antes de que Freddie se moviera de la banca.

Tenía que ingeniárselas para disminuir el camino más de diez horas.

Si, estaba consciente de que era prácticamente imposible, pero por más cursi o cliché que se escuchara, si su amor había sido capaz de mantener a Freddie más de un año yendo a esa banca, podría llevarla a ella a Seattle en 37 horas.

También estaba consciente de que era peligroso, de que sería cansado, así que antes de salir, tomó todas las bebidas energéticas que su padre tenía en el refrigerador para cuando trabajaba toda la noche y las metió en una mochila. También tomó toda la comida que pudo y por ultimo escribió una nota.

**Papá. **

**Sé que enloquecerás cuando te enteres, pero en serio tengo que llegar a Seattle. Prometo explicarlo todo en cuanto haya tiempo.**

**Me caes bien. Sam. **

**P.D. Tomé tu tarjeta de crédito.**

Puso todas sus provisiones en el asiento del copiloto. Se aseguró de que el tanque de gasolina estuviera lleno y emprendió la marcha.

-Por favor Accord, no me falles, vamos a llegar a Seattle juntos. –Le dijo al carro justo cuando salía del estacionamiento. En cuanto estuviera en la carretera pisaría a fondo y no desaceleraría hasta llegar a Seattle. O hasta que el tanque comenzara vaciarse.

Comenzó a hacer su mapa mental.

La ruta más rápida era tomar la interestatal 94 W y después la I-90 W que la hacía llegar directamente a la zona de Seattle donde estaba el bushwell y los licuados locos.

La esperaba una larga jornada, así que abrió la primera lata de bebida energética.

-Hey Freddie ¿Cómo estás? –le preguntó Carly sentándose en la banca al lado de él. Lo observó detenidamente. La barba que no se había afeitado desde hacía varios días y su cabello desordenado lo hacían lucir más grande y desgastado. Tenía una expresión cansada y triste en sus ojos, y Carly no pudo más que pensar que daría cualquier cosa con tal de borrar esa expresión de su rostro.

-¿Cómo estoy? Supongo que ya me he resignado Carly. Ella no va a regresar

-Pero Freddie…

-Todo mundo me dice que estoy perdiendo mi vida aferrándome a esto –Dijo señalando la banca. –Pero aun la amo tanto…

-¿Qué harás?

-Ya te lo dije, vendré mañana y nada más. Sé que no regresará pero supongo que me estoy dando una última oportunidad a mi mismo… no puedo someter a mi mamá a este tipo de presión, la gente no la deja en paz.

-Cielos Freddie… no sé qué decirte –Dijo Carly sinceramente. Abrazando a su amigo. Lo escuchó sollozar y lo apretó más contra sí.

-Está bien Carly, no tienes que decir nada. Solo espero que con quien sea que este Sam ahora, la haga feliz…

-Pero Freddie…

-Está bien, yo lo entiendo. –miró su reloj. El mismo reloj en el que había visto la hora desde la tarde en la que Sam le había dicho que se marchaba. –Vámonos a casa, es tarde…

Eran las 2:30 am cuando se detuvo en Minnesota para cargar gasolina y hacer sus necesidades. Ni siquiera ella sabía como había logrado llegar en 15 horas de nueva york a Minnesota. Podría considerarse casi un milagro. Y el auto se mantenía fiel, trabajando al cien por ciento.

Quitó el dispensador de combustible del auto, pagó al hombre del servicio 24 horas, compró una bolsa de grasitos y reanudo la marcha a toda velocidad por la 94 W.

El radio tocaba un mini concierto de The script. Nothing estaba sonando a través de sus bocinas y se imaginó cuanto podría estar sufriendo Freddie, justo como el hombre del que hablaba la canción.

Estaba entrando a Dakota del norte un par de horas después. Cuando sus ojos comenzaron a pesar. Tomó una lata de bebida y sin quitar la mirada de la autopista la abrió y la tomó toda de un solo trago.

Sabía que su cuerpo le pediría las cuentas del abuso de esa noche, pero para cuando eso pasara, planeaba ya estar sana y salva en Seattle en brazos de Freddie quien seguramente cuidaría de ella si se enfermaba. Así que no le importó y continuó su camino.

Freddie se levantó temprano por la mañana para ir a la escuela. No tenía muchas ganas de ir, ya que últimamente sus compañeros no lo dejaban en paz.

_Benson, tengo una casa de campaña por si quieres irte a vivir a la banca_

_Hey Fredward, ¿Por qué no te llevas la banca a casa?_

_Por dios Freddie, yo creo que Sam ya hasta se casó y tu aquí jugando al payaso_

_Si te quisiera ya hubiera regresado por ti. A estas alturas ya salieron de vacaciones en nueva york. _

_Freddie, tengo un asiento especial, la banca debe ser incomoda._

A veces era más de lo que podía tolerar. Pero hoy era el último día. Era su último día sentado en la banca. Simplemente no podía más.

Se miró al espejo. Era un desastre. Miró su máquina de afeitar, pero decidió que no tenía ganas así que solo entró a la ducha y se quedó debajo del chorro de agua un buen rato. Recordando las veces que mientras su mamá trabajaba, él y Sam habían aprovechado para tomar una ducha juntos en ese lugar.

La voz de su mamá lo sacó de sus fantasías, era ya tarde para la escuela y aun no había desayunado. Así que cerró la ducha y se arregló rápidamente para ir a la escuela.

Exactamente a las 11:45 estaba tomando la I-90 W. había hecho 24 horas de nueva york a Montana y sentía que debían de darle un record guiness. Hasta el momento la vida le sonreía. No se había topado con ningún oficial que pudiera ver que iba más allá del límite y cuando se había topado con un par de patrullas se había comportado correctamente. Una vez perdidas de vista volvió a pisar a fondo.

Había atropellado algo así como un mapache cerca de Miles city pero nada le importaba, solo llegar a Seattle antes de las 9 de la noche. ¡Diablos! Podría atropellar a un vagabundo y ni siquiera mirar por el retrovisor con tal de llegar.

Tenía más o menos 9 horas para terminar un recorrido de 13. Así que tomando un último descanso para llenar el tanque e ir al baño de nuevo suspiró profundo, encendió el incansable auto una vez más, bebió dos latas de red bull al hilo y arrancó con la vista fija al frente. Retándose a sí misma a no parar hasta llegar a esa banca…

Freddie llegó de la escuela más temprano de lo normal. No quería seguir escuchando las burlas de los demás estudiantes. Pero tampoco quería estar solo en casa, así que tocó la puerta del apartamento de Carly aunque sabía que ella aun seguía en la escuela.

-¡Adelante! –Gritó Spencer del otro lado, así que Freddie abrió la puerta y entró. –Hey, Freddo. Llegas temprano

-Sí, la escuela es un infierno –Dijo con pesadez dejándose caer en el sofá

-Auch, amigo, luces terrible

-Gracias Spence

-No, en serio Freddie. ¿Hace cuanto que no te afeitas? –Preguntó el mayor de los Shay sacando su pastel del horno.

-No lo sé… no lo recuerdo –Contestó Freddie frotando la palma de su mano contra su barba –Pero creo que ha sido bastante tiempo.

-Vaya, si que estás mal… no sé porque no ha regresado Sam… se supone que ya debería estar aquí

-Y que lo digas… supongo que encontró el lugar al que pertenece.

-Suenas derrotado Freddo –Observó Spencer encaminándose al sofá para sentarse al lado de Freddie.

-Lo estoy Spence. No puedo dejar de pensar en que todo el mundo tiene razón… Sam ya se ha movido, y yo siego siendo el que no puede moverse…

-¿Sabes? Yo no crecí solo criando a Carly, crecí criándolas a las dos, viéndolas crecer también, a los tres… los conozco Freddie y siempre supe que tú y Sam estaban destinados a estar juntos

-¿En serio?

-Sí, ¿Quién crees que inventó el nombre de Seddie?

-Los fans de iCarly

-No, no, no. Fui yo. Yo les di la idea.

-¡No es cierto! –Dijo incrédulo Freddie

-Vaya que lo es, pero regresemos al punto. Si Sam no ha regresado es porque debe estar haciendo cualquier otra cosa Freddie, pero no te engañaría –Freddie mordió su labio, tratando de contemplar esa posibilidad pero su corazón ya estaba muy dañado…

-No somos novios Spence, si saliera con alguien no sería considerado un engaño

-Claro que sí, porque aunque no sea oficial, ambos saben que están juntos, esa es la razón por la que estas esperando por ella.

-No sé qué hacer Spencer… hoy iré por última vez

-Esa es decisión tuya Freddo, pero escúchame cuando te digo que ella no te haría algo así, jamás. Sam podrá ser muchas cosas, pero no es infiel

-Eso espero Spence… eso espero…

A las 2:30 de la tarde acababa de pasar Missoula y se estaba adentrando al frio del bosque 'Lolo National Forest' prendió la calefacción tras arrojar otra lata de red bull hacia atrás, el asiento y el piso traseros eran un mar de latas vacías, incluso tenía algunas manchas por el liquido sobrante de las latas que se escapaba al arrojarlas. Melanie iba a asesinarla.

Era completamente seguro que la carretera del bosque estuviera completamente desolada, lo que significaba, no policías. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces, aceleró el auto a su máximo y enfocó toda su concentración en la carretera frente a sus ojos. Podía ver de reojo los arboles moverse violentamente a su paso. Su celular sonó pero no podía desconcentrarse. Además de que era muy peligroso a esa velocidad, no podía dejar que nada quitara su objetivo de su mente. Sin embargo reconoció el tono que había seleccionado para Carly.

-Lo siento Carls, no puedo contestar… -murmuró disminuyendo un poco la velocidad para tomar una curva. –Ya voy en camino… casi llego.

Trató de hacer un mapa mental. Tomaba cerca de 2 horas cruzar el bosque por la carretera a una velocidad normal.

-Podemos hacerlo en una hora. –Palmeó el volante del auto. –Te prometo que después de esto no te moveré en días, pero por favor aguanta. Casi estamos ahí…

En respuesta el auto solo siguió como hasta el momento. Sin quejarse ni fallar de nada.

-Te juro que le haremos un homenaje a Sōichirō Honda por haber creado estos autos…

Subió un poco más la calefacción y abrió otra lata de red bull. No podía esperar para dejar de ver arboles a sus costados.

-Hey Gibby… ¿Qué haces? –Preguntó Carly llegando con su amigo a la sala de estudio.

-Mi ensayo para historia ¿Qué tema escogiste?

-La guerra civil, ¿Y tú?

-Pff, la guerra civil, eso es aburrido Carly. Yo hare mi ensayo de la serie Friends

-Pero… se supone que es un ensayo de historia Gibby… y Friends…

-Es un show histórico –Le interrumpió un ofendido Gibby -¿Qué nunca lo has visto? –Preguntó molesto. Carly decidió dejar el tema por la paz

-Como sea, Gibby… ¿Has visto a Freddie? No puedo encontrarlo por ningún lado… son las 3 de la tarde y se supone que tiene reunión con el AV club pero no está ahí tampoco

-Se fue a casa antes de química

-¿Qué? ¿Freddie se saltó química? –Casi gritó Carly, ganándose una mirada de reproche de los demás alumnos que se encontraban estudiando -¿Por qué?

-Oliver Hackerman le dijo que para su cumpleaños le regalaría su propia banca para su casa –Contestó Gibby riendo. –Eso sería genial, o al menos fue lo que pensé porque al parecer Freddie se molestó y se fue. –Carly quería golpear a Gibby, aunque tuvo que obligarse a tranquilizarse.

-Nos vemos mañana Gibby

-Claro, ¡Suerte con tu ensayo!

Y salió prácticamente corriendo de la escuela hacia el bushwell. Sacó su teléfono para intentar marcarle de nuevo a Sam pero nada, seguía sin contestar. Donde sea que estuviera, ojala fuera cerca, porque no podría soportar ver a Freddie caer de esa manera.

Cuando llegó al bushwell encontró a Freddie y a Spencer sentados en la mesa de la cocina comiendo pastel.

-¡Freddie! Te estuve buscando como loca. ¿Por qué no me avisaste que regresarías a casa?

-Lo siento Carls, estaba molesto

-Está bien, solo no vuelvas…

-¡Hice pastel! –Gritó Spencer de la nada, sosteniendo el pastel con las manos. –Me quedó delicioso, ¿quieres un poco? –Carly asintió aun un poco aturdida. –¿Y sabes cuál es la mejor parte de todo? ¡No prendí nada en llamas! –Dicho esto, una flama comenzó a salir del horno de la estufa, rápidamente alcanzando uno de los guantes para hornear de Spencer. El mayor de los shays se levantó gritando y corriendo por toda la cocina.

-¡El extinguidor! –Le gritó Carly a Freddie quien rápidamente tomó el extinguidor de su base en la pared y roció la estufa, apagándola exitosamente. Conforme el fuego desapareció Spencer se calmó un poco, y volteo a ver a Carly quien lo miraba con una expresión de reproche.

-En serio esta rico el pastel…

A las 4 con 7 minutos estaba pasando por Spokane Valley a toda velocidad. Planeaba pasar por Ellensburg cerca de Yakima dentro de 2 horas más o menos. Es decir a eso de las 6 de la tarde. Y de Ellensburg a Seattle eran menos de dos horas de camino. Es decir que si todo salía bien, estaría llegando a las 8 de la noche a Seattle, justo a tiempo para encontrar a Freddie en la banca.

-¿De que harás tu ensayo de historia? –Le preguntó Freddie a Carly quien se encontraba en su escritorio escribiendo mientras él estaba frente a la mesa de agua en la habitación de la castaña.

-De la guerra civil, ¿Y tú?

-Aun no lo sé… le pregunté a Gibby pero me dijo que lo haría de…

-Friends, lo sé…

-Ese chico es tan raro…

-Ya lo sé… pero bueno. ¿Qué se te ocurre?

-No lo sé… ¿La segunda guerra mundial?

-Sí, ¿Por qué no? Es un tema muy interesante y eres bueno en él. No te costará trabajo redactarlo.

-Eso espero… ¿Cuáles son las características del trabajo? –Carly puso un gesto que indicaba estaba haciendo memoria.

-Debe de ser de por lo menos 4 cuartillas, con introducción, desarrollo y conclusión, oh, y debe ser redactado a mano…

-¿A mano? –Preguntó Freddie sorprendido. –¿Qué el señor Schmidt no conoce las computadoras?

-Al parecer no…

-Como sea –Dijo mirando su reloj. 5:30 –Debo irme, son casi las 6, haré el ensayo ahí. Carly lo miró con ojos tristes, luego se levantó y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Tal vez llegue Freddie, ¿Quién sabe? –Él le sonrió tristemente.

-No lo creo Carls, pero ya veremos. Nos vemos en un rato.

-Nos vemos Freddie.

Pasó a su apartamento por sus cosas para escribir su ensayo y se encaminó al último de sus días como el hombre que no podía ser movido. Después de eso, iba a darse por vencido. Se afeitaría y comenzaría desde cero con su vida.

No, no, no. No podía ser verdad. Todo iba tan bien hasta el momento. Pero claro, nada podía salirle a la perfección a una Puckett.

Como lo había planeado, había pasado por Ellensburg a las 6 de la tarde, y casi una hora más tarde se encontraba llegando a Hyak. Estaba a una hora, solo una hora de llegar a Seattle y más o menos hora y media a la calle de los licuados locos.

Pero al parecer el destino la odiaba.

Miró su reloj 7:15 y luego levantó la mirada a la fila de autos frente a ella.

Un reten.

Eso era malo en muchos sentidos. Principalmente porque le estaban quitando su valioso tiempo. Había planeado llegar exactamente 8:30 a la banca. Ahora ya no estaba segura. Comenzó a golpetear el volante con las yemas de los dedos. Además del asunto del tiempo, bueno… volteó a ver el mar de latas de red bull que tenía en su asiento trasero. Seguramente los oficiales harían preguntas. Preguntas que tomarían tiempo. Tiempo que ella no tenía.

Los autos avanzaron de nuevo, y los agentes se apresuraron a inspeccionar los autos en turno. Sam golpeó el volante, frustrada. Se había quedado a dos autos de pasar. Dos autos que significaban media hora más de espera.

La paciencia había comenzado a agotarse hacía un buen tiempo. Sentía la sangre hervirle y el hecho de que estaba llena de red bull no ayudaba para nada.

Se miró al espejo. Tenía ojeras, su cabello era un desastre y lucia muy cansada.

Abrió un grasito y comenzó a masticarlo, tratando de reunir toda la paciencia posible para no bajar del auto y golpear a quien se le pusiera enfrente.

Miró el reloj después de un rato. 7:40 ¿Por qué les tomaba tanto tiempo? La mayoría de las personas en los autos eran familias. ¿Qué podían tener de sospechosas?

-Vamos, vamos, dense prisa, ¡Tengo que estar en Seattle en media hora! –Cuando los autos comenzaron a moverse aceleró enseguida. Lista para agilizar el proceso. Un oficial se acercó a su ventanilla.

-Sus documentos por favor –Sam rápidamente le entregó el registro del auto y su licencia de conducir. -¿Usted es Puckett Melanie?

-No, ella es mi hermana, es la dueña del auto. Yo soy Samantha Puckett –Contestó señalando su nombre en su licencia.

-¡Vaya! Gemelas, que interesante –Sam no estaba de humor para hacer amigos, así que solo asintió. –Yo tengo un par de primos que son gemelos y…

-Escuche –Le interrumpió. –No quiero ser grosera pero en serio necesito llegar a Seattle antes de las 9 de la noche

-Wow, wow… tranquila ¿Por qué la prisa? –Dijo el oficial mirando hacia adentro del auto y levantó las cejas sorprendido -¿Esas son latas de redbull?

-Se que debe pensar que estoy loca o algo así, pero tengo más de 32 horas conduciendo, Salí ayer de nueva york a las 11 de la mañana y le juro que es muy urgente que llegue a Seattle ¿Podríamos agilizar esto?

-Valla que es un largo recorrido –Dijo mirándola sospechosamente –Hey Atenley, ven aquí –Llamó a uno de sus compañeros.

-La señorita viene desde nueva york ayer a las 11 de la mañana, necesita llegar a Seattle en media hora y tiene la parte trasera del auto llena de latas de red bull

-¿Y? –Contestó el otro oficial encogiéndose de hombros

-¿No te parece sospechoso?

-No estoy ocultando nada, se lo juro. Puede revisar el auto en su totalidad, solo le estoy pidiendo que sea rápido –Rogó Sam al borde de la desesperación.

-¿Por qué mejor no nos cuenta su historia?

-No la creerían…

-Inténtelo –Dijo Atenley con una sonrisa burlona. Sam suspiró.

-Escuche, yo vivía en Seattle, pero hace poco más de un año mi padre me llevó con él a vivir a nueva york, pero mi novio se quedó en Seattle y me prometió que iría todos los días a esperar por mí a la misma banca en la misma esquina de la misma calle, pero ha pasado mucho tiempo y la gente lo molesta así que se está dando por vencido. Hoy irá por última vez a ese lugar por eso necesito llegar a Seattle cuanto antes. –El oficial la miraba con una sonrisa burlona en la cara riendo descaradamente mientras Atenley tenía la boca abierta y las cejas levantadas en un gesto de sorpresa.

-¿Qué tal Atenley? ¿No es lo más absurdo que has escuchado jamás? –Sam tenía tantas ganas de arrancarle la cabeza en ese preciso momento.

-Yo vi a ese chico en las noticias ayer por la mañana –Dijo Atenley y los otros dos lo voltearon a ver sorprendidos. –Freddie Benson. –Ante la pura mención de su nombre el corazón de Sam se aceleró.

-Sí, es el, Freddie Benson –Dijo Sam sonriendo.

-Así que eres tú… -Susurró Atenley. –No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho pasar por esas penalidades –Le reprochó de pronto y Sam suspiró.

-Ya lo sé, y lo siento, pero necesito decírselo a él… así que por favor…

-¿En serio le crees Atenley? –Preguntó a un incrédulo el otro oficial.

-¡Lo vi yo mismo! Ahora hazte a un lado Jones, mueve el auto de enfrente. –Le ordenó arrebatándole los documentos de Sam y estirando la mano para dárselos a ella. –Buena suerte señorita Puckett, sé que él está esperando por usted. –Sam le sonrió tomando los papeles y subió al auto. En cuanto el conductor de enfrente se hizo a un lado arrancó a toda velocidad, rechinando las llantas, y cuando miró por el retrovisor, a través del humo que había dejado, pudo ver a Atenley despidiéndose con la mano.

Le debía una bien grande a ese hombre

Freddie tenía un cuaderno apoyado en su pierna mientras en hojas blancas, a su vez apoyadas en el cuaderno, escribía ágilmente su ensayo. No necesitaba hacer un borrador, era un experto en el tema, y además era Freddie Benson.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante su egocéntrico pensamiento.

-Así que sigues aquí viejo –Levantó la cabeza para ver a T-bo extendiéndole su diario licuado.

-Sí, pero es el último día…

-Ya era hora de que entraras en razón… mis amigos y yo estamos comenzando un club de cocina por si te interesa –Y tras eso T-bo desapareció tras la puerta de los licuados locos. Freddie dio un sorbo a su licuado y lo puso a su lado para continuar escribiendo. Miró la hora en su reloj. 8:15. Un autobús se detuvo del otro lado de la acera y varias personas comenzaron a bajar. Cuando el autobús se fue y la gente comenzó a dispersarse regresó la vista a su ensayo.

Ella no estaba ahí.

El estrés iba a hacer que le explotara el corazón, había llegado a la ciudad y por el tráfico y la vigilancia no podía manejar tan rápido como le gustaría. Tocó el claxon una vez más, desesperada. Los autos avanzaban a una velocidad tan lenta que era frustrante. Miró su reloj. 8:45. Sin trafico podría llegar en 10 a lo mucho 15 minutos a los licuados locos, pero a este paso…

La idea de llegar y no verlo ahí la acosaba cada vez más.

No podía fallarle, no de nuevo. Ya lo había hecho esperar mucho y quién sabe si él la perdonara cuando lo fuera a buscar al bushwell. Aunque siendo Freddie, muy probablemente lo hará, pero ella no podría perdonarse a sí misma no haber llegado al lugar que se habían prometido.

Cuando a lo lejos vio la razón del tráfico, su sangre comenzó a hervir de rabia. Había un gran hombre que había atravesado su auto a la mitad de la carretera, y gritaba enojado que no se movería hasta que el gobernador fuera a hablar con él.

Sam tomó de un trago el resto de su red bull, aplastó la lata con la mano y la arrojó al asiento de atrás. Puso el freno de mano, se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y bajó empujando a cuantos se le pusieran enfrente y hasta llegar a donde el hombre seguía gritando y se paró justo enfrente de él.

-¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? –Le gritó Sam, su rostro rojo por la rabia.

-¿Y tu quien eres niñita? –Le contestó aquel hombre cruzándose de brazos. A estas alturas Sam ya no estaba para diálogos, negociaciones y su paciencia se había bajado del auto en algún lado de la carretera.

-Escuche, tengo más de 30 horas conduciendo, y tengo que llegar en 10 minutos a Shorewood ¡Y te estás interponiendo en mi camino, Idiota!

-Tengo derecho a la libre expresión, puedo manifestarme y… ¡Ah! –Sam había tomando a aquel hombre por el cuello, lo derribó y le golpeó la cabeza dejándolo aturdido. Luego sacó las llaves del bolsillo del sujeto, se subió al auto, lo movió hacia un lado de la avenida y regresó a con él.

-Gracias por tu cooperación –Dijo aventándole las llaves en la cara y caminó hacia el auto de Melanie a toda prisa. -¿Qué están viendo? ¡Vamos! ¡Avancen todos, tengo prisa maldición! –Todas las personas comenzaron a correr en todas direcciones aterradas por aquella chica rubia que acababa de derribar a un hombre de metro ochenta. Los conductores comenzaron a avanzar a toda velocidad, temerosos de interponerse en su camino. Sam quitó el freno de mano, miró el reloj, 9:05. Suspiró profundamente y aceleró a toda velocidad.

-Por favor, por favor por lo que más quieras, no te vayas Freddie…. No te vayas…

Sonrió al contemplar su ensayo terminado. Podía decir que estaba orgulloso de su trabajo. Miró su reloj. 9:10. La sonrisa en sus labios se desvaneció inmediatamente. Ella no iba a llegar.

Cerró los ojos tratando de contener las lágrimas. Pero era demasiado tarde. Vio a la gente dentro de los licuados locos, riendo, divirtiéndose. Tal vez Sam estaba en algún lugar de nueva york con sus nuevos amigos y su novio, reconstruyendo su vida.

-Bien Benson… es hora de que reconstruyas la tuya. –Se dijo a sí mismo y se puso de pie. Miró a la banca unos momentos. –supongo que te voy a extrañar. –rió el pensar que tal vez la gente tenía razón y se había vuelto loco. ¿Quién hablaba con una banca? Se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el bushwell plaza. –Supongo que es el fin...

El cuello le dolía horriblemente, se acababa de saltar un tope pero estaba a una cuadra. Miró el reloj. 9:16. Carly había dicho que a veces se quedaba hasta que cerraran los licuados locos. T-bo normalmente cerraba a las 10:30, así que con suerte aun estaría ahí.

Cuando vio a lo lejos el enorme vaso que había en la azotea de los licuados locos sintió su corazón comenzar a acelerarse. Había llegado, lo había logrado.

Pero estuvo segura de que su corazón se detuvo unos momentos, cuando al desacelerar en la contra esquina vio la banca vacía.

Él ya no estaba ahí.

Se había ido.

Se había rendido por ella.

En cuanto frenó al lado de la acera el auto se apagó. Había dado todo de sí, al igual que Freddie, a ambos Sam los había llevado al límite y ambos se habían rendido.

Se dejó ir hacia adelante y su frente golpeó el volante fuertemente. Inmediatamente las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

-No, no, no… ¡Maldición! –Gritó enojada consigo misma y los sollozos comenzaron a sacudir su cuerpo. Comenzó a suspirar profundamente para intentar calmarse. Levantó la mirada para contemplar el lugar donde Freddie había pasado el último año todos los días a la misma hora.

Entonces vio una silueta algo conocida… y su corazón se detuvo de nuevo.

Había logrado dejar de llorar, pero mientras caminaba al bushwell sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que su mundo se derrumbara. Lo único que quería era llegar a casa, tomar una larga ducha y acostarse en la cama. Dudaba poder dormir esa noche pero no tenía ganas de nada más.

Sacó su teléfono para enviarle un mensaje a Carly cuando se dio cuenta que llevaba las manos vacías.

-¡El ensayo! –Inmediatamente dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar a toda prisa de regreso a los licuados locos. Si se lo llevaba el aire estaba acabado, no creía poder hacer otro ensayo tan bueno como ese. Los nervios hicieron que se comenzara a poner muy ansioso. Ojala aun estuviera ahí. Ese ensayo era casi la mitad de su calificación final. Cuando vio la banca a lo lejos pudo ver las hojas en una esquina y suspiró aliviado. Seguían ahí. Se paró frente a la banca de espaldas a la calle y se quedó ahí para tomar un poco de aire y calmarse. Afortunadamente el cuaderno había quedado sobre las hojas evitando que estas salieran volando.

-Creí que ya te habías ido. –Su corazón se detuvo y levantó la cabeza de golpe. Esa voz… tenía miedo de voltear, si era un mal juego de su mente no quería encararlo. –Llegué hace 5 minutos, ya no estabas… ¿Freddie? –Se dio la vuelta lentamente. Ahí estaba ella. Lucia cansada, su cabello era un desastre y tenía unas ojeras muy similares a las suyas propias.

-Sam… -Fue lo único que pudo salir de sus labios.

-Lo siento Freddie, fui una estúpida… planeaba regresar dentro de poco, pero… fui muy egoísta al pensar que me esperarías para siempre… -Él negó con la cabeza.

-Yo fui el que se dio por vencido, perdón Sam…

-Estabas en tu derecho. A pesar de haber hecho una promesa, yo no tenía por qué tenerte más tiempo del debido. –Freddie suspiro.

-Pero ya estás aquí. Es lo único que me importa –Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Ella le sonrió de vuelta.

-Y lo importante es que regresaste

-Olvidé mi ensayo –Dijo dándose la vuelta un momento para tomar sus cosas. Sintió los brazos de ella deslizarse por su cintura y abrazarlo fuertemente, presionando su rostro contra la espalda de Freddie.

-Lo siento Freddie, de verdad lo siento. Te prometo que no me volveré a ir. Esperaste por mi todo este tiempo… te amo tanto… -Él se dio la vuelta y tomó su rostro con ambas manos.

-Está bien Sam, estamos juntos ahora. También te amo. –Se acercó a ella cerrando la distancia que los separaba. Sentir sus cálidos labios entre los suyos de nuevo hizo que todo ese tiempo sentado en esa banca valiera la pena. La abrazó fuertemente profundizando el beso y cuando se separaron para tomar aire, recargó su frente contra la de ella y comenzó a reír.

-¿De qué te ríes nerd?

-Míranos, somos un desastre… -Ella se separó un poco para verlo detenidamente.

-¿Desde hace cuanto no te afeitas?

-¿Desde hace cuanto no duermes? –Ambos rieron.

-Te vez sexy con barba, pero te vez como 20 años mas grande.

-Me haré cargo de esto en cuanto lleguemos a casa –Dijo frotando su mano contra su barba. -¿Cómo llegaste? –Sam suspiró.

-Es una larga historia –Dijo volteando a ver el auto de su hermana. –Conduje el auto de Melanie desde nueva york –Él levantó las cejas sorprendido. –hice casi 35 horas hasta aquí… deberían darme un record guiness. En cuanto llegué el auto se apagó, no creo que encienda por ahora. –Ambos contemplaron el auto unos momentos, agradeciéndole silenciosamente.

-Debes estar agotada –Dijo Freddie frotando su brazo. –Luces agotada

-Lo estoy… -Contesto mientras caminaban hacia el Accord. Sam sacó las llaves. –Lo dejaremos aquí esta noche, mañana regresamos con algún mecánico para que lo vea

-Claro. Cielos Sam ¿Qué es todo esto? –Exclamó Freddie viendo el asiento trasero del auto mientras Sam cerraba las ventanillas. –¿Tomaste todas estas latas de red bull?

-Y aun hay mas –Le contestó colocando el bastón de seguridad en el volante. –Dios, papá va a enloquecer. –Tomó sus cosas y cerró el auto activando la alarma.

-Lidiaremos con todo eso mañana –Dijo Freddie pasando un brazo por sus hombros y besando su cabeza. –Vamos a tomar una ducha y tú tienes que dormir toda la noche.

-¿Y tu madre?

-En el turno de la noche.

-Ya quiero ver la cara de Carly.

-También yo. Pero ambos necesitamos descansar. Vamos a casa…

Freddie tomó su mano, determinado a no soltarla nunca de nuevo y ambos comenzaron su camino hacia el bushwell y a su nueva vida, decididos a no moverse el uno del lado del otro.

Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me –Porque si un día te levantas y te das cuenta de que me extrañas

And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I can be –Y tu corazón comienza a preguntarse en que parte de este planeta podría estar yo

Thinking maybe you'd come back here to the place that we'd meet –Pensando que tal vez volverías aquí al lugar donde nos conocimos

And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street –Y entonces me verías esperando por ti en la esquina de la calle

So I'm not moving –Asi que no me moveré

I'm not moving –No me moveré

I'm the man who can't be moved –Soy el hombre que no puede ser movido.

I'm the man who can't be moved –Soy el hombre que no puede ser movido.

**Si, si ya se, que a ustedes les importa un bledo mi vida y mis songfics, lo que quieres osn capitulos quedate conmigo y jugando a la casita. bueno, les tengo una buena noticia. Ambos están casi listos, bueno, jugando a la casita está mas que listo el cap. pero denme un par de dias para terminar quedate conmigo y actualizo.**

**Si les gustó este songfic dejenme un lindo review. **

**MAS SONGFICS DE THE SCRIPT SE ACERCAN!**

**¿A quien mas le encanta sta fabulosa banda Irlandesa? Platiquen conmigo! soy tan Forever Alone T_T**


End file.
